


The tears will remind you of me

by LHTSWE



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Slash, Songfic, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHTSWE/pseuds/LHTSWE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time. One word. Four letters. So much sence. It can capture you fully. It can piss you off. A century may appear to flash, like one minute. And minutes can drag on like years. Time ruthlessly. It kills you, taking all the colors of my youth with you and leaving you the gray days of old age. Someday you will die due to the fact that time has taken your powers and you have nothing left. Someday.</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>AU in which Louis and Harry are so drowned in each other that they lost track of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The tears will remind you of me

So many time has gone.  _So many_. And we can't return this. We could do so many interesting things, but we just didn't do anything. We could make great discoveries, but instead we just sat their fat ass on the sofa. We could go on a journey to discover new lands, but we just watched TV and massively degraded. We could find a soul mate, but we just drank beer and killed my liver.

 

> _"All art is quite useless."_
> 
> _Oscar Wilde._

All art is quite useless. Such good words. But at the same time wrong. Because without art we could not express. We talk about love in poems. We paint pictures inspred by favorite person. We write songs with declarations of love.

I found art and I lost time. I found art in his eyes, in green eyes. I lost time because I looked at him so long that he lost track of time. His curls and conspicuous. His voice is so deep. His name is Harry Styles. He's 22. We met on the street. So corny. He was standing at the bus station and I saw him. Bland, unoriginal, I saw this beautiful Harry. I approached him and asked his name. Here so simply took and asked. In response to my question he just smiled and said that I have beautiful blue eyes (no). I admired his eyes, and he my. I only had time to ask his name and age. He still doesn't know my name, but he knows where I study. I know his name and age and that he has got a beautiful green eyes. 

When the bus came Harry said "I'll find you, blue eyes".

I just melted.

 

xXx

 

Lectures extremely boring. Teachers as always evil. Even the flies in the audience more interesting than this lecture. Time. Again. Again I am wasting it. I could do something useful for society, but instead I'm sitting in a big auditorium, filled with students who, like me, trying not to fall asleep. I wonder how Harry will find me? Will come here? But if he hopes that I too will try to find him?

I pull out your iPhone and go to Twitter. Looking for among users @Harry_Styles. Found one user. Looking at the photos. Yes, this is he. Tapping "follow" and starting look at the tweets:

_ \- Happy New Year. All the love. H.  
_

_ \- 2016 _

_ \- Love to Istanbul. So sad to hear more terrible news. Thinking of everyone there. H _

_ - Thinking of everyone in Jakarta. Love to you. H _

In his profile there is nothing usually of the type "Just woke up. Good morning." He uses Twitter just to show people that he was with them that he will not abandon them. 

Wow.

Мore and more admire this man.

When this lecture gonna end?

  


хХх

  


I'm out of the classroom and see my friend, Irishman. 

"Tommo! How are you?" he shouts in the corridor, causing some students to turn into such a loud sound.

"I'm fine, thanks. Niall, what are you doing here?"

"I had some free time and I decided to swing by your place. Let's go outside and take a walk"

"Okay. But anyway why did you just go to me and not Liam?"

"Because I love you more than Liam."

"Well, this time you will do without questioning" said Louis and smiled to Niall.

The street was cool.  There was no one there, there were several groups of people and one guy leaned against a tree and looked right at Louis.

_Harry_  


Oh my god

Harry found Louis.


End file.
